


Roses in Bloom

by purpletsubaki



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, sessrinweek, sessrinweek2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-27 11:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpletsubaki/pseuds/purpletsubaki
Summary: Rin ponders on her growing feelings for her favorite Lord demon.Written for sessrinweek 2021. Prompt: Flowers
Relationships: Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Kudos: 27





	Roses in Bloom

For all his might and power, Sesshomaru-sama could be quite shy when it came to the matters of the heart. Of that, Rin had been sure almost from the beginning.

Could be the result of a distant and cold upbringing, or the venomous demon blood that run through his veins, but her adored Lord would freeze like a cornered puppy and simply stare at her deeply confused by any kindness from her part.

It happened the first time she smiled at him – that smile that granted her a second chance at life, one truly worth living after her tragic childhood; it happened the first time she shyly gave him her favorite flower from those collected that day; it happened right after he acquired the mighty Bakusaiga, when she had worriedly asked him about his well being instead of boasting his power like Jaken.

He always looked surprised that she would truly care for him, and not out of obligation, or fear, or to keep his unwavering protection.

For these reasons, one could think that Sesshomaru-sama was unable to reciprocate her small gestures.

To everyone else he was larger than life, and sure, the many gifts he’d brought her through the years could be misinterpreted as just a show off of his wealth, but it wasn’t the chest overflowing with expensive silk that made her sigh at the horizon, in the vain hope to catch his silhouette flying by the village.

No one would believe her if she’d told them how sweet he truly was.

And to be completely honest, it was a part of him she greedily wanted to keep just for herself.

How he would accept anything as long as it came from her, from a simple flower that would wither way too soon for her liking, to a silly bracelet made of colorful beads, not at all suitable for a daiyoukai like him.

Besides...to him, her life would go by really fast. What’s a few decades when you’re hundreds years old? She had asked herself multiple sleepless nights with a lump in her throat if he was simply indulging her, the childish whims of a young girl who was not that small anymore. Did he even notice that she was a woman now?

Yes, he did.

He had to.

Rin thought herself a bit foolish, but how could she misinterpret the looks he was giving her lately? How she would catch him focused on her lips when she babbled about this and that, or how he would stand too close for comfort and smell her hair from his towering stance, pretending his attention was elsewhere and not on the squirming human woman beside him, or how he would allow her to casually touch his hands and pull him wherever she wanted, when all she had to do was ask and he would surely follow.

She was sitting outside on the shadowed side of Kaede’s hut, busy weaving a new basket, when she felt her heart skip a beat and a warm feeling enveloping her soul. He was coming.

Carefully laying down her work, Rin put on her sandals and quickly ran inside to tell Kaede she would be back later and not worry about her. Smiling brightly, Rin didn’t give the old miko a chance to retort, bolting out with a hand clutched to her chest and pink cheeks, somewhat breathless.

There he was. The Lord demon of the West himself. Tall, imposing, beautiful.

He landed right in front of the doorway, looking relaxed but fierce, his wonderful amber eyes drinking in every detail of her being, making her squirm and blush happily. Oh, how he filled her with joy!

“Sesshomaru-sama!” she chirped, stepping closer than anyone would dare.

He said her name in that vibrating tone that made her inside churn, and she watched his lips relax just a tiny bit in what could almost become a smile, making her beam even more. Lost in his stunning features, Rin didn’t even notice Jaken jumping from her Lord’s fur until he shook the two-headed staff right in front of her face, forcing her to blink and drop her gaze to the green imp.

“Is this the education this miko is giving you?” he squawked stomping his foot with fake annoyance. “What about me?”

Rin smiled warmly, clutching her hands in front of her. “Jaken-sama, are you really suggesting I should greet you _before_ Sesshomaru-sama?” she teased, cocking her head to the side and batting her eyes. Jaken, as expected, froze on the spot. “Of course not, silly girl! Sesshomaru-sama is the most important being in the universe!” he sputtered, eliciting a laugh from her.

Beaming at her impassive Lord, she reached for his arm and almost grabbed his hand, instead diverting at the last second to lightly pinch the sleeve of his white kimono with her thumb and forefinger. Picking the usual direction, they walked together outside the village.

Jaken watched them with a fond sigh, knowing better than to escort them after the deadly stare bestowed on him by the daiyoukai the last time he tried, and sat outside the hut where Rin had been working until that moment, crossing his arms with a small bored pout.

<<<<>>>>

Rin wanted to reach the forest. The week before she had injured her ankle ungraciously falling from a ladder while picking fruit, and although it wasn’t anything serious, Kaede had suggested to rest as much as possible and not strain her leg. So that meant no traveling alone in the forest, where she could easily trip and actually break her poor ankle.

Now, with her Lord demon by her side ready to catch her, she was sure to be safe, and couldn’t wait to be back in the stillness of the forest.

They were walking side by side with an easy step, his attention in front of him but his arm almost touching her own. That happened more frequently, too. The closeness. She honestly craved it, and couldn’t help but smile at the warm feeling that being next to him brought into her stomach.

“Have you been well, my Lord?” she asked him, clasping her hands behind her back, deliberately brushing one arm against his on the journey, the feeling electrifying as always. He didn’t answer, as expected, and his expression remained neutral, but Rin didn’t feel disheartened and kept going, telling him about her silly adventures in the village and revisiting the embarrassing fall from the ladder. “Inuyasha-sama gave me a piggyback ride home, now I see why Kagome-sama likes it so much!” she giggled at his tiny frown. Rin wondered how it would feel to ride on _this_ demon’s back, but couldn’t even picture it. It wouldn't be dignified for him. Jaken travelled on the moko-moko all the time, but Rin hoped that if needed, her Lord would rather pick her up in his arms and carry her close to his chest. Rin’s heart beat harder at the dream of being held in his arms and be allowed to lean her head in the crook of his neck.

“This way” he announced, turning slightly to the right. She blinked, leaving her daydream, and followed with a sheepish smile.

Rin almost started another topic when the sight of a blooming rose bush caught her attention. Gasping loudly, she ran to it, admiring every single bud, the colors, the shapes, the smell. Sesshomaru stepped closer too, and Rin smiled at him from where she was crouching. “How beautiful!”

His head tilting just a fraction made her beam even more, and she traced the soft petals with her fingertips. Wait. Freezing on the spot, she slowly lifted her head to watch him with wide eyes. “You could smell them, right?” she gulped, love overflowing her heart. He nodded just a tiny bit, and Rin felt lightheaded from happiness.

“Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama!” she said, placing her hands on her warm cheeks in a vain attempt to hide the rising blush, her bangs covering her eyes from his inspection.

Turning her whole attention to the roses to avoid making a fool of herself, Rin started to pick the flowers, choosing only those in full bloom, careful of the thorns, her Lord close to her side watching from above. How could she even begin to describe how he made her feel? It was such a small gesture, one a great daiyokai like him could’ve easily avoided, but it meant the world to her. Wasn’t this what love was all about? Knowing the other so well and do anything to make them happy, no matter how unimportant or silly it might be, no big gesture needed.

Even though...well, he already walked through hell for her, didn’t he?

With her own thoughts fogging her eyes, she didn’t notice a hidden thorn and winced in pain. “Ow” she lamented, frowning at the prick as it started to bleed. Sesshomaru, on his part, didn’t comment, but slowly went down on one knee to examine her finger closely, silently prompting her to show him the injury.

This near, he was stunning. His delicate eyebrows, the strong markings on his face, the proud nose. A being so beautiful shouldn’t be possible. Reaching in the lapel of his kimono, he produced a small handkerchief that he placed on her bleeding finger. “There” he said, and Rin blinked slowly, dropping her gaze on the silk. “It’s going to be ruined…” she murmured, then gasped as she inspected the thread. That was…

Lower lip trembling, she lost herself in his intense gaze, rising to her knees to get closer to his face. He didn’t flinch, motionless like a statue, and Rin felt bold enough to lift her not bleeding hand and run her trembling fingertips on the markings on his cheek. He was as soft as the blooming roses.

Following her hand with her gaze and stunned by her own bravery, she found herself sniffing away some tears, and replied with a shaky smile at the small widening of his eyes. “You kept this?” voice hushed, gripping the handkerchief tightly. He didn’t answer, but his eyes grew softer. “Why?” she asked, their noses almost touching.

“You gave it to me”

Gently shaking her head, a broken laugh left her lips and before she could fathom what was happening and come to her senses, she was timidly pressing her mouth to his. His lips were surprisingly soft, perfectly molding to hers. _Made for each other_ , whispered her heart.

With her heartbeat drumming furiously in her ears, she leaned back and peeked through half-closed eyes to learn his reaction to her little peck. He was looking at her, impassively, and Rin sat back on her shins, fearing to have crossed a line she wasn’t supposed to. But then he blinked as of coming out of his reverie, and his cold clawed fingers grabbed her arm in a electrifying urgency, then skimmed slowly on her shoulder to reach her back, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. When he pulled her near and leaned over to kiss her again, Rin gasped, smiling against his lips and locking her arms around his neck, lost in the moment and in everything about him, a small happy tear sliding down her cheek.

The handkerchief fell slowly on the ground, the sloppy embroidery of his name she had made years before barely noticeable.


End file.
